Return to the Scene
Blood Hearts - Return to the Scene is the ser es taking place 3 generations after Daisuke and Chi's generation, with the protagonists Joey, Layla, Nasashi, Yui and Rong. Plot Return to the Scene is the story about the two girls Joey and Layla who lives in our world in the 2010's, when they one day gets kidnapped by two mysterious men, Nasashi and Rong, who takes them trough a portal to another world. The Blood Hearts world. Here they learn that the whisper inside Layla's head, who she has always been told was a voice of her imagination, actually is a demon hiding inside her body. One of the 12 demons, accidentally set free by Nasashi, who is said to put an end to the Sanada regime, who has ruled the country since the time of the great Daisuke Sanada. Nasashi who is the heir of the thrown has been travelling across worlds to catch and kill all 12 demons, with his lifeguardian Yui and his best friend Rong. The demon inside Layla is the 11th demon and in order to kill it they'll either have to kill her or find the 12th demon, because it is said that when you get the demons close enough to each other they'll be forced to leave their hides. Off course neither Layla or Joey will allow Layla to get killed and so the five of them begins their journey across worlds to find the last demon and put an end to the threat. Characters *'Joey Long '''is 18 years old and comes from a city in our world in the 2010's. She is very wild of heart and has always been curious and adventerous. Her best and only friend is Layla, who she will protect of all her heart. When she meets Nasashi she immediatly get a crush on him, unfortuneltely for her the just as fallen Yui stands in the way of her and Nasashi's love. She is by the way the parallel of the reingenerated Youi. *'Layla Park is 17 years and just as Joey she lives in our world, where she is believed to be mad because of the voice in her head, the demon talking to her. She is very caring and sweet and would never ever dream of hurting anything. She also tends to be very clumsy and naive. She seems to find herself rather attracted to Rong. She is the parallel of the reingenerated (not introduced) Shunron. *'''Nasashi Sanada is 22 years old an is the rightfully heir of the Sanada regimes throne. A Throne he would rather not inherit, since he rather much like to enjoy his life. He is very calm of nature, but also knows his way around a sword. And his way around a girl, tending to be a big Don Juan. He is believed to be the reingenerated Yukimura. *'Rong Ting '''is 20 years old and Nasashi's closest friend. He never really says anyting, but when he does everybody listens. But he certainly makes up what he lacks in talking in his fightingstyle. When he fight he never loses, and seems to be rather coldblooded. Later in the series it is reveiled that the 12th demon is hiding inside of him. He is said to be the reingenerated Demon eyes Kyo. *'Yui Lee''' is 21 years and one of the most trusted of the Sanada ninjas. Which makes her ideal for the job of watching over Nasashi. A job she would rather not have been giving. She finds Nasashi bold, stupid, dumb and very attractive. Even though she won't admit it, she has got a huge crush on Nasashi, and does therefore not like Joey at all. She is said to be the reingenerated Youi, and the parallel of Joey. Category:Series